


Good Enough

by immashipdis



Series: Random YouTuber Stories [3]
Category: pewdiecry
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Yay more cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immashipdis/pseuds/immashipdis
Summary: Another high school au with pastel!Cry and popular!Felix. Minor ships mentioned - septiplier, natepat and tythanWarning: self-esteem issues, anxiety attack





	Good Enough

-Cry pov-

"We're not dating!" I hear shouted from a group nearby. Jack adjusts his flower crown and looks towards the 'cool people' where some of our friends are standing and where the shouts came from.

I glance behind me at Ethan who has his hand on my shoulder but he too is staring at the group. I shrug him off and adjust my mask. I pull up my knees to my chest and rest my chin on them, leaning on the tree behind me. Our group is sitting in the field under one of the bigger trees in the school.

Soft footsteps appear beside me and our resident musician appears, carrying his acoustic guitar and sheets. Nate takes a seat beside me and we begin to talk.

Our group is know as the pastel group of the school, although only two of us are truly pastel. Nate and I have a more subtle pastel flair, choosing to wear darker clothes but accessorize with crowns, bracelets and necklaces, whereas Ethan and Jack are more about the light colours and some makeup. Most of the school accepts it.

After a while, Nate arranges some music and begins to play for us. He has a great voice and writes his own music sometimes. I can see a few of the popular kids glancing over and I smile. Mat is staring at Nate again. 'They would be a cute couple'

This happens often and sometimes a few of our friends from the group would join us under the tree. I couldn't help but to pair them up with my own group. What can I say, I'm a fanboy!

"Aww that's adorable! The gays kids are having a sing-song!" An overly sarcastic voice from behind us makes Nate stop singing and Ethan squeak in surprise. I rush to my feet and turn to face Ken. He was a nuisance and a bully to our group. "What are you gonna fight me, mask boy? You're too weak against me!" And he laughed.

My face burned in humiliation under my mask and I looked down. 'He's right. I am weak. Why did I think that I could stand up to him?' Warm hands were placed on my shoulders and I looked back up to see Ken back away in...defeat? "Oh sorry, did you say something to my friend?" An accented voice was forcefully speaking to Ken and I could feel their chest moving against my upper back.

"N-no man, it's ok. I g-gotta go now, bye!" And with that, he turned and ran off. I stared in shock at him and whirled around to come face to shoulder with Felix. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. Thank god for the mask!

"Thanks F-Felix!" 'Goddammit, I stuttered again. I can't even fucking speak....' "Don't worry about it Cry! He's a dick and I'm more than happy to help you!" I blushed again. 'He just means it generally, why would he like someone like me...'

His blue eyes sparkled as he grinned at me and he reached down to my head and removed my flower crown before ruffling my hair and placing it back on neatly. My face was really hot from all this contact. I looked behind him to see my group standing in pairs, funny enough in the pairs I had grouped them in, a light pink tinge to each of their faces.

But that would mean that I'm with....and I didn't mind that so that means....'Oh shit. I'm crushing on Felix!' And I soon realize what position we were in. I was practically leaning on his chest and he still had his hand on my shoulder. I made a sound of surprise and pushed back from him.

But of course I had to trip over his foot and fall down. But I landed on something soft and heard an "ooooohh" sound from Ethan. I was lying on top of Felix with my knees and hands on either side of his body. 'Shit! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!' I pushed myself off of him and ran.

'Nice going Cry, you messed up. Again. No wonder nobody likes you. God, Felix must think you're an idiot! And everyone saw you being clumsy. And you know for a fact that you aren't good enough-' My thoughts were cut off as I ran into a tall structure who grabbed me and shoved me into a janitorial closet, locking the door and leaving me in the dark.

"Hey! Let me out! What the fuck, dude?!" And then I heard the same laughter I had heard only moments before. Ken. "Ken? Please, let me out! Ken please!" I pleaded with him, begged him and I heard a shuffling of feet. "Help, please!" The door opened and there stood Ken, with a roll of duck tape in his hands. He grabbed my wrists tightly and taped them together behind my back before throwing my flower crown to the ground.

I shrunk back as he came closer and reached for my mask. That's when I freaked. Nobody touches my mask, it's a known fact around the school. But Ken lifted it to where my lips were showing and stuck a strip over them. I could only make muffled noises now. "Have fun, Cry-baby!" He slid my mask back down and he locked the door again.

I couldn't breathe properly and my eyes were making out strange shapes in the dark. I tried to calm down and breathe and it was working until I heard the bell ringing. 'I'm never getting out of here, am I?' Lunch is now over and nobody can hear me.

Tears were running down my cheeks and I was hunched over on the ground. I still couldn't breathe. And to make things worse, the closet was really warm already. I was sweating under my mask and I couldn't get my hands free.

'I'm gonna die. I couldn't be strong. I am too weak to fight Ken. Too cowardly to face Felix. Too stupid to have any talents like Nate. Too afraid to be like Jack or Ethan. Too-'

And the thoughts continued. By now I could tell I was having a panic attack but I couldn't calm down. And suddenly I just stopped. I slumped over onto my side and lay there, fading in and out of consciousness. Hot tears roll down my face and the darkness threatens to take over.

Until the door bangs open again. "Oh shit!" Was that Ken? "Shit Cry, hold on, I'll get somebody." 'Why would he care about me? Why would anybody care about a nobody like me?' At least this time the door was open. Fresh air was flowing through it and the closet was lit up.

"Holy fuck! Cry?! It's me, Felix. Can I take off your mask?" I manage to nod once. 'I look like a mess. But he doesn't like me anyway so who cares?' He carefully removes the plastic over my face and gently tears away the tape. "It's all ok now, Cry." He pulls me onto his lap and wraps his long arms around me protectively, wiping away the water on my face. Felix works with the tape until it comes off.

I sob into his chest and he pats my shoulder and strokes my hair comforting me. After about 15 minutes he shifts me into his arms and stands up, carrying me. We head outside and Felix puts me down under the tree. The cool air is refreshing and I run my hands through the grass. That is, until he grabs my hand.

I look at him in shock and blush thanking God that I ha- 'Fuck' "F-Felix? M-my mask?" He stares at me with an emotion in his pretty eyes. "Cry, I don't want to give it back..." I gape at him. "I don't want to cover up your beauty..."

I sniffed and let out a sigh. "I'm not pretty." And he smiles at me. "No you're right. Not yet anyway! And....boink!" He ruffles my hair and places my flower crown on my head again. I blush and he calls me adorable.

"Why did you run?" I blushed and explained that I didn't feel good enough to be around him. He laughed and his eyes seemed to laugh with him. "God, I love you Felix!" I didn't even register saying the words until his eyes widened and he say it back.

And my mind was suddenly filled with happy thoughts, all the time spent with my pastel crew and....Felix! 'Somebody loves me!'

'Felix made everything better. Felix makes everything feel right. I love Felix because he makes me feel good enough!'


End file.
